


孙翔 （上）

by tonyandkevin



Category: the parking lot of tony
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	孙翔 （上）

几乎是跌撞着被带进男厕所，他的吻毫无章法地落在脖颈之间，呼出的热气将你整个人都要蒸腾，这样热烈的啃咬还是头一回受到，你脸烧得火辣，却又不甘示弱地生涩回应他，换来狠狠的颈间一吮。  
随着厕所门“啪”的一声合上，你被高大的身体猛地压在门板上，还未反应过来，带着凉意的手已经从裙下扒开了内裤边缘。  
他的手指细又长，当指腹带着一层薄薄的茧顺着已经开始濡湿的花缝挤进来的时候，你当下忍不住呻吟出声。  
还是第一次有陌生的东西侵入身体，你反手搂住他，感受到男人的腰身瘦削有力，手底下T恤的料子下贲起属于力量的线条。  
居然不是死宅，你迷迷糊糊地想着。  
而后是带着略高于体温的头，先是在花缝外摩擦着粘稠渗出的体液，再一点一点地挤了进来。他的力道很大，迫不及待一般就冲了进来，你被他猝不及防的一撞，半边身子登时就软了下来，没忍住地倒吸一口凉气。  
原本还挺着胯撞进来的男子动作一顿。  
小心翼翼地发问：“痛吗？”  
这声询问喑哑得不成样，与初时听到的没有一丝相似。  
你咬住下唇，心里想着总归要痛上一回，倒不如豁出去，于是抬头去看他：“不痛。”  
说出口才发现自己的声音原来也是沙哑的。  
于是他继而顶入，毫无节奏的一场性爱，仅仅是依靠男女间陌生的体表摩擦，却生出熊熊欲火，你大口喘气，将还纠结于厕所里令人不适气味的想法抛却脑后。  
结束的时候他将半边身子都倚住你，你还沉浸在他猛地拔出又抓住你的手帮他泄出来的动作中，整个人都愣住，半晌才张口问道。  
“就这样？”  
周遭热得快要蒸腾的温度蓦地一滞。


End file.
